1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying devices, and more particularly to devices for manually lifting and carrying large individual sheets of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction industry utilizes enormous quantities of material formed in large, standard-sized sheets. Plywood and wallboard, for example, come in standard sizes of 4 .times. 8 feet or 4 .times. 12 feet. Typically the large sheets of material are delivered to the construction site and piled. As the sheets are needed, a workman must lift and transport the individual sheets from the pile to the work site. Because of their large size, the sheets are cumbersome and difficult to carry, tiring the workman and causing wastage as the awkward sheets frequently are dropped or bumped and thus mutilated.
Heretofore, no satisfactory means has been devised which would permit a workman to conveniently lift and transport large sheets of construction material such as plywood, wallboard and the like.